


My Heart Reminds Me (I Love You)

by hellagayboxers



Category: Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellagayboxers/pseuds/hellagayboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of dribbles and fics too short to be posted on their own.  All not safe for work stories will be marked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sundown (Tommy/Nick)

**Author's Note:**

> so i was looking through my jotterpad and i realized how many works i have either not posted, posted just on tumblr, or not finished. hopefully this'll be motivation!

Even though the rain is pouring down in sheets, the sound of footsteps echoing manages to push past that, and catch his attention. Wide eyes turn, and fists ball, ready for a fight, but when Nick bounds around the corner, fear is replaced by relief and a flutter of excitement.

And maybe a little bit of bitterness.

"You're late."

"Sorry."

Nick looks a mess, as to be expected in this weather. His hair hangs in front of his face and his soaking wet shirt clings to his body, creating an outline of muscle that Tommy has seen hundreds of times before, this time more welcome than any other.

Tommy bites his lip. "You gonna make it up to me or what?"

He feels Nick's hand on his waist, then their chests pressed tightly together. The cold that the rain forced on him almost seemed to seep out wherever Nick was touching. "Maybe."

And then he feels a smirk pressed against his lips, teeth gently biting, and Tommy nearly melts in his arms. "Sh-Shit…" Tommy breathes out, and Nick laughs in the brief moments their lips part.

When they part for good, Nick gives him a sly smile. "Any good?" Any other time Tommy would have made some smart remark, taunted him into kissing him again, but this time he just nodded. "Good. Now," Tommy feels his hand being pulled. "Let's go get you warmed up."


	2. "Are you Jealous?" Bobby and Frankie, Prince Frankie AU

“Jealous?”  That question, in Robert’s view of things, came straight out of nowhere, and he couldn’t help but laugh.  “Please.  I have no reason to be jealous of that overgrown lizard.  The fact that he walks around like he owns the place is certainly infuriating, but that’s all.”

“Is it.”  That all too amused muttering was more a statement than a question, and Francis wore a smirk on his face.  “Well, Thomas is the strongest in the royal guard now.”

“It’s not like I was the strongest by any means.”  He chuckled softly as he dragged a smooth stone up and down the edges of his trusty blade, honing it for when he’d need it next.  

“Hm.  Well, he can fly.”

Another scoff from the knight.  “The very thought of flight makes me sick.  How he’s able to show off like that is beyond me.”

“Really?  Oh…It looks like fun, but maybe that’s just me.”  The prince leaned against the wall, going silent for a concerning few moments.  “He is quite a show off, isn’t he?  Always trying to impress me…If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he had an eye for me.”  As soon as he heard the sound of stone against metal still, he knew he’d got him.  “Something wrong, Robert?”

“I…”  A blush had spread across the knight’s cheeks, and he was frowning down at his sword.  “I, uh…I don’t trust him.  Is all.”  

“You trusted him enough to let him into the royal guard.”

“But I don’t trust him with you.”

That sentence managed to catch Francis off guard, and he let out a laugh.  “I’m sure you don’t trust anyone enough to be with me.  But say I fall for someone handsome, quick witted, strong, noble, kind…tall…would you stop me from seeing them?”

“I’d hope you’d run her by me first.  Then I can see how good she is.”

What Robert had said before was true.  While he wasn’t the strongest knight available, he was the most intelligent.

Clearly his intelligence didn’t stretch to matters of the heart.  

Francis heaved a sigh.  “I’ll be sure to.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got a million medieval fantasy aus so if i write for a different one hopefully it won't get confusing


	3. Scar Kiss-Nick/Frankie

It was early in the morning when Nick started to stir. He could see the light through the eyelids he refused to open. If it wasn’t for soft fingertips tracing the outlines of muscle and following swirls of hair on his chest, he would have fallen right back to sleep. And if anyone other than Frankie was preventing him from sleeping, he would have been more than a little miffed.

“Hmm…” Nick hummed as he stretched out and draped an arm over Frankie’s shoulders. Frankie didn’t stall his hands even after Nick began to pepper soft, tired kisses against his skin. “Mornin’.”

“Good mornin’.” The hand on his body stalled, then ran over a few raised lines against his ribs. “Where’d you get these?”

Nick quirked an eyebrow. “You’ve seen me without a shirt how many times now, and you just noticed?”

When Frankie’s face scrunched up, annoyed, Nick’s heart swelled. “Come on, don’t be like that. You didn’t even answer.”

Nick let out a soft laugh. “Got caught up in a bar fight Tommy started. He tried takin’ on four guys that called him short.”

“He ain’t that short!”

“Not compared to you.” For that statement Nick earned a smack on the shoulder. “But one of ‘em hit me with a bottle and cut me down to the bone.”

Frankie’s eyes grew as big as dinner plates, “What?? Really??”

“Pretty much. Had to go to the hospital. Margie was not happy with me.”

Frankie frowned as he looked the old gashes over. “I wouldn’t be either.” Before Nick had a chance to say anything else, Frankie shuffled down and pressed a gentle kiss against each of the old gashes. “You okay?”

Fingers raked through Frankie’s hair. “Yeah, I'm fine now.”


	4. Too Long-Nick/Mary (Drabble)

“How long has it been?”

Nick hesitates before he answers. For whatever reason, even after all this time apart, that cherry red smirk throws him for a loop. What’s wrong with him? After this woman blazed through Tommy’s life he made Nick swear to never to touch her. And now that she’d done the same to Frankie, part of him feels like he should honor that promise.

But after leaving everything he worked for behind and being alone and drunk for almost a month straight, he felt like he was entitled to be a little vulnerable.

“Too long.” Their glasses clink together.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick remembers the last time he cried.

He was six. A car drove away while he helplessly watched from the window. If it wasn't for the firm grip on his collar, he would've ran after it. "Shut up." A sentence punctuated with a smack to the back of his head. "Stop crying."

As he laid in his bed, holding his pillow tight, feeling alone and empty in a house now only filled with siblings and a mother, that's exactly what he resolved to do.

Nick wonders what brought that memory back. Maybe it was those same feelings he had during those nights of no sleep. Maybe it was the same way he let down the people he cared about. Either way, he blames it on the pain he's feeling, his head throbbing arhythmically and his throat sore from shouting about nothing important and four fingers of whiskey knocked back too fast.

The empty glass spins on the bartop below. Even with his cloudy vision he can see droplets fall into the bottom.

Well, there's no point in bottling things up now. Not when he had no one to hide from anymore.

He laughs bitterly as he lets the floodgates open.

He orders another drink.


End file.
